Sly Cooper: Time Travels
by ringtailmaster
Summary: Whew! Chapter 8 is now up after how long? Anyway, I kind of forgot about this for a long time, but I'll be back updating this starting with this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sly Cooper: Time Travels

Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray, Carmelita, etc. I do, however, own everything I made up.

Chapter 1 – Beginnings (Five years after Sly 3)

Sly Cooper stood balanced perfectly on the flagpole just outside of the dark, deserted warehouse. The moon was behind a thick layer of dark clouds and it was almost impossible to see. Two days ago, Bentley had discovered that Rajan and Jean Bison were back in business, building a machine that, if Bentley's sources were correct, would allow them to take over the world. Rajan was currently hiding out here, and Jean was somewhere in Canada. Sly had told his wife, Carmelita Montoya _Cooper_ (Yes, they HAD gotten married!) that he would be visiting his cousin in Madrid as an excuse to help the gang pull off the heist. Of course, he did not have a cousin, but it was the best he could come up with. Wow, it felt good to be back with the gang! Bentley had even saved his cane, binocucom, and thieving outfit for him. He looked at the display on his binocucom. Rajan was just about to leave the building.

"Sly, get down!" Bentley said over Sly's earpiece, almost panicking. "Oh, this is REALLY bad! Carmelita's here!"

"Crap!" whispered Sly as he dove for cover in an alley near the flagpole. "She wasn't supposed to know about this, not yet anyway!" He _had_ been planning on telling her about faking his amnesia eventually, but this was NOT the way he wanted her to find out.

Inspector Carmelita Montoya Cooper scanned the area. Her boss had sent her to find and capture the rest of the Cooper Gang, and she had also found out about Rajan and Jean Bison's plot. Knowing the gang, she had (correctly) assumed they would come here. Suddenly she heard an extremely faint thud behind her. She spun around, pointing her shock pistol at the dumpster in the alley behind her. "Freeze, whoever you are!" she yelled. "Now come out slowly and I won't have to shoot you!"

Sly knew what he had to do. He didn't like it, but it was the only way. He slowly came out from behind the dumpster, complete with his cane.

"Sly!" said Carmelita, shocked.

"I'm sorry, Carm. Bentley told me about the plot, and I decided to help them for everyone's good. I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, but – I faked my amnesia."

"But why?"

"When I realized how much we loved each other, and when I saw that I had finally reached the end of my quest, that there was nothing out there that I hadn't already accomplished, then I saw you there, well…" Sly trailed off, realizing that Carmelita knew the rest just as well as he did. There was a long pause. What if she didn't accept him for who he was? What if she was angry with him? There was no turning back now. Had he even done the right thing?

"You know, Sly, you're the most devious, underhanded raccoon I have ever met!" said Carmelita with a grin.

"I try."

"Well, we might as well be going."

"Wait, I can't just leave this unfinished. The whole world is at stake here. Will you help me? Because I have to do this."

"You silly raccoon, what did you think I meant? Of course we'll stop this guy!"

Sly smiled at Carmelita, then asked her "Do you mind if I explain this to the gang? That way we'll be able to integrate you into the plan."

"Not at all," replied Carmelita, smiling. "Just wait till they hear this!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sly Cooper: Time Travels

Disclaimer: You've already seen it, so just get on with the story.

Sorry this is so long in coming, I've been very busy. Hopefully this story will go around 25 chapters. Maybe 1 chapter every other day? I'll see what the reviews say. BTW, Heiduska, thanks for the review. Maybe this next chappie will answer your question

Chapter 2 – The Decision

A hundred thoughts rushed through Carmelita's head. Sly had loved her so much that he had been willing to give up his thieving, his friends, and even his family legacy in order to be with her. He had sacrificed everything he had worked for because of his love for her. Carmelita suddenly felt very guilty. What had she given up for him in return? Yes, she loved him, but did she love him so much that she would be willing to sacrifice all of that if it had been her in Sly's place? Suddenly she realized that she _wanted_ Sly to be back with the gang. She knew it was one of his secret desires for her to join the gang. She was startled out of her thoughts by Bentley's startled voice through the binocucom.

"You WHAT!" yelled the startled turtle.

"Bentley, I had to." Sly replied. "Besides, if…"

Carmelita cut him off. "Sly, Bentley, can I say something? Please?"

"Yes," said Bentley after a long pause. "But keep it short!"

Carmelita breathed deeply, then began. "I want to join your gang," she said after a long pause. Sly just stared at her, confused. Bentley was silent on the other end. "I know Sly enjoys being with you guys, and the only thing that was keeping me at Interpol was the fact that Sly and I could be together. Ever since I met you, Sly, I had wanted to join you, but I didn't want to give up my family heritage." Sly was taken aback. She had wanted to join them? But why would she try to arrest them? His question was quickly answered. "Many times I lost myself in my job and completely forgot about wanting to join. Which is why I arrested you sometimes. After I did, I always ended up feeling guilty, but before I could do anything, you busted out again." Carmelita looked at Sly. "During the five years before we got married I had been so caught up in my job that I didn't even think about what I was doing chasing you, I just thought of you as a criminal. When I saw you lying there in the cave in the Cooper Vault, it brought me back to my senses."

Sly was dumbfounded. "Carm, I – I never realized…"

Carmelita looked at Sly. "I never realized either, until now."

Sly and Carmelita looked at each other for a long time, then Sly swept Carmelita into his arms and kissed her. After another pause, Sly said "Well, we better get going."

As if on cue, Bentley's voice came on over the binocucom. He seemed very hesitant. "Okay, here's the plan. Sly, you move into position as we planned before. Carmelita, get up onto that rooftop over there, the one with the big satellite dish. Murray and I are already in position. Penelope's chopper is ready. Panda King will be ready in exactly 35 seconds. The plan is the same as before except Carmelita can provide cover fire if Sly gets in trouble, (which is very unlikely) and she can also blast the console on the left side of the building with her shock pistol in order to overload the main security power conduits, saving me time hacking and allowing me to get to the inner security sooner so we can get this job finished faster. Everyone got it?"

"Got it!" said Sly into his binocucom. Sly smiled with joy. Bentley would have a new project after this heist: building a new, orange binocucom.

Keep the reviews coming! I'll update when I get 2 or 3 reviews or if I get tired of waiting, whichever comes first.


	3. Chapter 3

Sly Cooper: Time Travels

Disclaimer: If you haven't seen it yet, you're blind!

Here's the long-awaited update! (Trumpets announce its glorious arrival…)

A/N: I'm very disappointed in the turnout in reviews. I've noticed plenty of hits, but people need to review more. Anyway, thanks for reading, but I really appreciate reviews. They help me figure out what I need to improve in my stories. So, keep the reviews pouring in. Or raining in. Or trickling in. The more reviews that come, the better the next chapter will be. Thanks again for the review Heiduska! Your wish is granted!

Chapter 3 – The Heist

Sly Cooper silently jumped to the ground, dodging a few lasers. With Carmelita on their team, nothing would be able to stop them. He thought about the possibilities, smiling to himself.

In the building, Rajan smiled as he watched the security cameras. He was surprised that the notorious Sly Cooper had yet to attempt breaking in to his "fortress". It was indeed almost a fortress; Rajan had equipped it with all the latest security equipment, including lasers, motion detectors, pressure pads, DNA scan ID systems on all doors, and even a few of his own traps. Suddenly an old, outdated computer in the corner beeped. He looked at the monitor and spotted the cause. It was his power surge sensor, set up so it was not in any way integrated with the outside, so without direct access, it was unhackable. He carefully scanned the main security systems for the cause. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Rajan turned back to the old computer and scrutinized the readouts, freezing when he saw the surge strength: 10,000 volts! He rushed out of the security room and into the main warehouse. Knowing Cooper, he had less than a minute before his machine would have been gone.

"Go Sly!" whispered Bentley through Sly's earpiece. "According to my readings, all Rajan's main sensors were knocked out by Carmelita's blast, and I simultaneously hacked the computers to make them appear to be operational. You should have little trouble, except for a few lasers and such."

"Thanks." said Sly. "I'm going in." Sly opened the door carefully and walked in. Suddenly all the lights turned on and there stood Rajan, holding some sort of remote.

"I thought you might come." said Rajan.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Sly, crossing his legs and leaning on his cane.

"A little trick of mine to outsmart the turtle," said Rajan with a smile. "Now, on to business." Rajan pressed a few buttons on the remote, then smiled wickedly at Sly. "You see, you didn't really think that I wouldn't expect you here, did you? I knew I couldn't keep my secret from you, so I plan on using that secret on you!"

Bentley's startled voice came on through the binocucom. "I don't like this, Sly! Find out what kind of weapon it is, and I'll tell you how to dodge the attacks so you can get out of there!"

Sly looked at Rajan. "And what kind of 'secret' would that be?"

"Maybe I should just let you find out." said Rajan, aiming the device at Sly.

That was all Sly needed to hear. Sly jumped just as Rajan activated the device. A bright white beam of light shot from the device. The last thing Sly knew was Bentley's frantic voice through the binocucom, then a bright light, then blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Reunion

Heiduska: Thinking about it, that's probably why there aren't many reviews. Sorry you don't like cliffhangers, but there are going to be A LOT in this story! I'll try to update quickly, though:) Also, sorry this is a VERY short chapter. I promise some of the others will be longer.

When Sly came to he was lying in a bed in what looked like an old, rustic motel room. He moaned, then sat up. "Where am I?" asked Sly to no one in particular.

"You're in my hideout, partner." said a voice that sounded like it came straight from an old western movie. Sly spun around and jumped to his feet, grabbing his cane and dropping into his fighting stance. But when he saw the speaker, he froze. It was not the fact that he was a raccoon, nor that the outfit he wore looked almost like Sly's, but it was his twin revolvers that had golden hooked handles just like Sly's own cane!

Sly recognized him instantly. "T-Tennessee Kid Cooper?" said Sly, bewildered.

"The one and only." he replied. "But who are you? You're a Cooper, that much is certain."

"I'm Sly. I'm actually from the 21st century. My gang and I were trying to steal a device a guy named Rajan was planning to use to take over the world. From what happened, I guess it's a ray of some sort that can send people back in time. Probably even forward, too. But who knows what else it can do?" Sly looked around. "How did I end up here?"

"I found you a few miles from here in the middle of the desert. I recognized the cane." Tennessee smiled. "Couldn't believe my eyes, but the evidence was right there in front of me!"

"Did you see anyone else?" asked Sly urgently.

"I didn't have room on my horse to bring them back, but there were three."

"We have to find them!" yelled Sly, grabbing his cane. "A turtle, a hippo, and a fox, right?"

"That was them"

"That's my gang, Rajan must have gotten them, too."

Tennessee Kid Cooper grabbed his hat off a nail in the wall. "Can you ride a horse?"

"A couple of years ago I rode one to make a quick getaway, I'm sure I can manage."

"Then let's get going!" said Tennessee. "We haven't much time!"

In the meantime, a large bull and his gang rode off carrying three prisoners on their horses…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Trouble!

A/N: Does anyone reading this like the Chronicles of Narnia? There is a quote from the movie in here. See if you can find it. It's pretty obvious. I'll put the answer in the next chapter!

HNZ786: Good advice, and thanks for the compliment!

C.C: Here's the next one, a bit longer.

Heiduska: I always try to update my cliffhangers quickly. Unfortunately, school starts in a few days for me, so I'll have less time to update. But I'll still try to keep them coming.

And now, for the story!

"Are you sure this is the area?" asked Sly worriedly.

"Yes. I'm afraid so." Tennessee searched the ground urgently for clues. "If I can just find their footprints, and no one else's, then we shouldn't have anything to worry about. Ah, there are my horse's tracks. Now we just have to follow them to the exact spot I found you. It's not far, maybe a couple hundred yards, if that." It took them less than a minute to find the exact spot. Tennessee scanned the area, then paled, pointing to a boot print. "I'd recognize them boots anywhere," he said in a shaky voice. "The meanest outlaw in the whole West: "Montgomery" Bill Bennett!"

"We've got to help them!" yelled Sly.

"It ain't that easy with him." Tennessee sighed. "This may be harder than you think."

"Well, let's get back to the hideout and get ourselves a plan!"

"I agree, let's go!"

Meanwhile...

"Where... Where am I?" moaned Bentley. No answer. Bentley looked up to see Murray and Carmelita still asleep next to him, in shackles. Suddenly looking at himself, he realized he was in the same predicament. Realizing this, Bentley took the time to assess his position. He was in shackles, with no key, no way to contact Sly, and without any of his beloved computer equipment. But, if Carmelita had her shock pistol... There! Yes, she had it! "Hey, Carmelita! Wake up!" Bentley called.

"Ugh... Wha - How did I get here?" she moaned.

"Can you reach your shock pistol?" asked Bentley urgently. "See if you can use it to get these shackles off."

Carmelita, suddenly understanding their situation, turned a few dials on her shock pistol, aimed carefully at the chain Bentley was holding, and squeezed the trigger. Nothing happened. Thinking quickly, she pulled a single hairpin out of her hair and tossed it to Bentley. "Here, try this."

Bentley peered into the locks for a few seconds, then started carefully bending the hairpin. After a few minutes, Bentley inserted the pin, scrutinized at the lock for what seemed like the hundredth time, and finally turned the hairpin. There was a satisfying "click!" and the shackles popped open. Suddenly, the door across the room opened and a huge bull walked in, clad in chaps, a leather vest, and a belt with a knife and two six shooters.

"Better think first about tryin' to escape, there, partner." the bull said flatly.

Bentley thought quickly. "No, sir, I had no thoughts of escaping, the shackles were just rubbing my wrists, and my skin is very sensitive. No, sir, I never thought of…"

"SILENCE!" the bull roared. "I know who you're in league with and that's enough for me! I saw Tennessee riding off with your pal. Figured I'd better get you before he came back!"

"Who's Tennessee?" asked Bentley.

"Yeah, and who are you, you miserable…kidnapper!" yelled Carmelita

"What? Not know about him? You gotta be joking!" laughed the bull. "My sworn enemy and the best thief in the west! But this time, having you as my bait, he won't escape!" The bull laughed so loud he shook the whole room. "And me, well, I'll let you think about that one." He started laughing again

Suddenly Bentley remembered about when Sly had told them his family lineage. He glared at the bull. "Tennessee Kid Cooper! Is that who you're talking about?"

The bull stopped laughing. "Of course that's who. What else do you need to know?" he shot back.

"But that must mean…"

Carmelita finished for Bentley. "We've been sent back in time! That must be what Rajan was doing! But how…"

"Will you just shut up?" said the bull. "I don't care about hearin' your blabberin', so I would hush up if I was you."

Bentley and Carmelita stopped almost instantly.

"Much better."

Now let's return to what happened just after The Heist…

Rajan smiled, pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. A voice came on the other end.

"Have you taken care of Cooper and his friends?" asked a female voice with a thick British accent.

"It has been done," Rajan said. "Now, are you ready for phase two?"

"Of course," the voice said. "I have been waiting for my opportunity to be rid of Cooper for years!"

"Meet me here at midnight tomorrow. I will be waiting." Rajan said.

"Good. I will be there." With that, they both turned off their phones.

In her room, Neyla smiled to herself. At last, she would have revenge!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Plan

Hi everyone! FOUR MONTHS since the last update! Sheesh… School just takes up too much time. In my defense, I'm working on a new chapter as I upload this! Hopefully it'll be online in a week at most. Neyla ALWAYS seems to be at the center of things, doesn't she? BAD KITTY! Anyway, the quote from the last chapter is when Tennessee says "This may be harder than you think." In the Chronicles of Narnia, Aslan says this when speaking about rescuing Edmund from the White Witch.

Also, there will be a new villain in this one! Akira Hiroshi is a Japanese assassin who shares a hate for the Coopers rivaling Neyla's. During Sly's first year at Interpol, he helped bring him down while he was in Paris, but with Akira's contacts and wealth, he managed to escape the death sentence. He is a Japanese red fox, 5' 6", has green eyes, and has a scar on his left shoulder from Cooper's cane. His weapons of choice are twin katanas and a few shuriken (aka throwing stars) for longer range. However, he is also proficient with the bow and arrow and has a deadly aim with any type of gun, of which he carries a tiny custom-built handgun for emergencies. He does not like working with others if he can help it and prefers stealth to an all-out attack. Akira Hiroshi is MY property, and though I welcome people using my characters in their stories, I will not like it if anyone uses him _without_ my permission. Please, just ask me first. Thanks!

So, here's the story!

Sly and Tennessee stood at a table, shaking their heads. They had the blueprints for Montgomery's hideout, but there was no easy way in. They had worked for hours, but made little progress and were getting desperate. Sly felt anger rising inside of him. "This is all MY FAULT!" he screamed, grabbing his cane and hurling the pointed end of the golden hook into the wall of the hideout. "If I had been smarter back at that stupid warehouse, we all wouldn't be in this mess!" Sly stood there for a minute, then sat down and sighed, looking at the floor. He hadn't lost his temper like that very often before. It just wasn't like him.

"You know, Sly, it's not really your fault. You did what you could. No master thief is perfect. I'm sure not. But that also means that no outlaw is perfect. Somewhere, he has a weakness. We just have to find it." Tennessee looked at the blueprints for a few minutes more. "And I think I might have the start of a desparate plan."

They were finally ready. There was Neyla, Rajan, the Contessa, Jean Bison (who Rajan had easily found and rescued with the help of the Contessa,) and Akira Hiroshi. Akira was a mysterious character. He was fluent many languages in addition to his native Japanese, but rarely spoke. He was almost always dressed in all black and usually wore a hood, so it was difficult to see his face.

"Is everyone ready?" came a thick British accent. Neyla looked around, as if expecting an answer. "Yes? Then let's be off! I want to finish this as soon as I can!" She looked at Rajan. He smiled and pressed a button on his device, and all of them vanished in a flash of light.

A bright light lit up the desert, and there were five people all standing there. Neyla stepped forward. "Come on, it's not far!" she called. As she walked, she pulled out a small silver transmitter with an image of a giant metal bird engraved on it. She lifted a safety catch and pressed the button. He should be here any minute, she thought.

As the group arrived at the hideout, the door opened, and out stepped a large bull. "Do you have them?" asked Neyla.

"Sure enough, I got all three of 'em!"

Neyla froze. "Three?" she demanded.

"Yeah, why?" asked the bull. "That was all of them."

"Never mind, the only one I'm after is the raccoon. Obviously one of the others escaped somehow, but it doesn't matter…"

"There was no raccoon. Just a turtle, a hippo, and a fox."

Neyla paled and turned to Rajan. "Are you sure your device got him?" she asked.

"There was no doubt I got him," replied Rajan.

Neyla glared at the bull. "Is there anyone else around here that would have got to him?"

"Nobody but that darned Tennessee, but I don't see why he should be concerned with him."

Neyla glared at him for another few minutes, until the bull became very nervous. He knew what Neyla could do when she was angry, and he didn't want to feel it again.

"Where are they?" she demanded, drawing back her whip and lashing the bull across the face. He flew backwards onto a table, skidded across it, and landed on the floor on the other side.

"He lives a few miles from here to the north, but you'll never find him. Nobody ever does."

Neyla turned to her group. "Everyone, prepare to assault Tennessee's hideout. I want that raccoon, and I want him TODAY!" She screamed the last word with such force that Montgomery shrank back in fear. "And if I don't get him, one of you will pay!"

Tennessee and Sly stared at the blueprints for what seemed like an eternity. It was a risky plan, Sly thought, but maybe just crazy enough to work. Timing was key. Sly would have to sneak in through the back entrance, and Tennessee would disguise himself as one of the guards. Once Sly was inside, he would make his way into Montgomery's dungeon. Their timing would have to be perfect so that Sly would reach the cell just after Tennessee came through the hallway disguised as one of the guards. Sly would then pick the lock and go into the cell. The guards' patrol schedule was so tight that there would be no time for them them to get out before the next guard after Tennessee came around, so Sly would hide in the unlocked cell with the others, who would pretend to still be chained. When Tennessee came around again, they would all leave together and try to get as far as possible before the next guard discovered the cell was empty.

"Well, you ready?" asked Tennessee, twirling his guns.

"Ready when you are." said Sly, casually twirling his cane. The two raccoons ran out the door, Tennessee deftly sliding his guns into his holsters and sly sliding his cane into his holster before they both jumped onto their horses. They dug their heels into the horses' flanks and were off in a cloud of dust.

"Whoa, whoa!" called Tennessee. Sly did the same, and both of the horses slowed before coming to a stop. Tennessee pointed ahead, and they could barely make out another cloud of dust coming in their direction. They looked around, but there was nowhere to go. "I don't like the looks of this." Tennessee said. "It's coming right from the direction of Montgomery's hideout!"

"Neither do I!" said Sly as they pointed their horses to the right, hoping that whoever it was wasn't heading for them and would just keep going. It didn't take long for them to realize that they were following them. Tennessee glanced back and noticed that the cloud seemed bigger. It was still impossible to see how many there were, though Tennessee had some experience in this matter.

"Looks like 4 or 5 if I had to guess!" yelled Tennessee over the thundering hooves. Sly pulled his binucom out of his leg pouch and twisted around on his horse. He pressed a button, and the device hummed to life. He pressed the zoom button and nearly fell off his horse.

"No," said Sly. "It can't be!"

"Can't be what?" said Tennessee, obviously preoccupied.

"Neyla!" Sly said vengefully. "She betrayed me and my gang during one of our heists, and then she rebuilt Clockwerk and tried to become one with him and achieve immortality! I had to defeat her, and we destroyed Clockwerk's hate chip. I thought she was --" Sly didn't have time to say anything else, because suddenly a huge shadow passed over them. Sly suddenly realized what it was and screamed "JUMP!" Sly and Tennessee leaped off of their horses. Sly grabbed Tennessee with his cane and deployed one of his paragliders to save them both from a nasty fall. The paraglider slowed them down, and they landed on the ground. Moments later, a massive explosion vaporized their horses and sent a huge shockwave through the ground. Sly and Tennessee heard the thunder of hooves behind them and looked back. There was Neyla, leading the three other members of her new "gang," and she had a wicked smile on her face.

"Hello, Cooper!" said Neyla as she and her gang dismounted. "Or shall I say, Coopers!" Neyla laughed evilly.

"So this is Neyla?" asked Tennesse to no one in particular.

"Yes, and _you_ will step aside and let me at Sly!" Neyla growled.

"Yeah, right!" said Tennessee as he drew his twin revolvers quick as lightning. Sly didn't even have time to see him draw.

But Neyla did. Before the guns were even halfway up, there was a sharp crack from her whip, and both guns went flying backward. "I don't think so," she said menacingly. Tennessee suddenly dove forward, knocking Neyla out cold when she hit the ground. Rajan and Jean Bison were there, and Rajan quickly punched Tennessee, knocking him out. Sly took advantage of this and quickly knocked Jean Bison out, then spun around and slammed Rajan to the ground, breaking some of his bones and incapacitating him. It was just Sly and Akira now. Akira stood looking at Sly for a moment, and then drew his katanas.

"Your move," Akira growled.

Sly ran toward Akira, then spun to the left just as Akira swung one of his katanas. As he spun, he charged his cane and slammed it into Akira. As Akira flew through the air, Sly hooked with his cane and slammed him to the ground. Dazed, Akira stood up, only to be slammed backwards with Sly's next blow with his cane. One of his swords flew out of his hands as he hit the ground. Akira got up just as Sly swung at him again. Akira raised his katana and blocked Sly's swing. For a moment they locked weapons, but Sly suddenly jumped up, his hooked cane taking Akira's other katana with him. As he flipped over him, he grabbed the katana from his cane and landed about twenty feet behind Akira. Akira spun around just as Sly landed. He looked at Sly with a smirk.

"You lose, Sly Cooper!" Akira yelled. As his hand shot up, a sharp five-pointed metal shuriken flew through the air straight towards Sly.

Sly was fast, but not fast enough. As the shuriken flew towards him, Sly tried to dodge and brought his cane and Akira's katana up. The katana caught one corner of the shuriken, sending it away from his heart and into his shoulder. In agony, Sly yanked the shuriken from his shoulder and hurled it back at Akira, who was laughing. Akira never saw it coming. Moments after the shuriken impacted, Sly knocked Akira out with a charged attack with his cane.

As Sly clutched his shoulder, a massive shadow passed over him. "One day, Cooper, one day I will have my revenge!" thundered Clockwerk. Moments later, he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

Okay, this is kind of short, but I think it's pretty good. So, here goes!

Tennessee came to about a minute after Sly defeated Akira, and Sly explained the situation. Tennessee wrapped a piece of cloth around Sly's shoulder and they continued on to Montgomery's hideout. At first, the plan went perfectly. Sly and Tennessee met right where they were supposed to. Sly picked the lock and the chains on his friends. But then something went wrong. There were four guards walking around the dungeon. Tennessee was supposed to be disguised as one of them. But Sly counted the fourth guard, and it wasn't Tennessee. Neither was the fifth. Or the sixth. Or the seventh. Sly turned to his friends. "I'm going to see what's going on. If Tennessee comes around, run for it. Don't wait for me. You'll recognize him; he looks just like he does in the pictures in the Thievius Raccoonus." Sly crept into the hallway and ducked behind a pillar as another guard walked by. He recalled the map; most of the building was to the right. Sly examined some of the rooms in the hallway. They were all locked. Finally he came to the end of the hall. The raccoon sniffed the air, then headed right.

Meanwhile, Neyla paced back and forth in front of Tennessee. "Do you have any idea how the timeline works?" she asked him calmly.

Tennessee struggled against his bonds. He was chained to the wall, unable to move. "No, tell me." he spat.

"Everything in time is derivative. Nothing can exist without being previously derived from something else. We cannot go into the future and bring back technology and leave it. It will disappear once we go back. Time will repair itself. If we make a change, time will work that change into the way history unfolds, or undo that change if necessary. It's all very complex."

"Yeah, so?"

"You fool! I have wanted to kill Sly Cooper for a long time, yet every time I'm close, he escapes! You, on the other hand, are helpless. It's so easy."

Tennessee suddenly realized what she was saying. "If you kill me..."

"The remainder of the Cooper line will vanish! Sly will disappear where he stands, never to be seen again. Clockwerk will be alive in my time under my control because he would have never been there to stop me! I tried to gain immortality once, and this way I will be able to do it without anyone in my way to stop me!" Neyla laughed hysterically, looking at Tennessee. "And all I have to do is kill you! Sly's friends, and even I, will forget he even existed! I will be rid of all my painful memories of that raccoon!" Neyla was beaming now. "In a few moments, the Cooper line will be no more, and I will be Neyla, the immortal, the..."

"No you won't!"

Neyla turned just in time to see Sly flying at her. Even her quick responses were nothing compared to Sly's speed. He slammed her to the ground, then jumped over to Tennessee and sliced the ropes with the sharp edge of his cane. "Go get the others to safety; I'll take care of Neyla!" Sly said. As Tennessee left, Sly turned just in time to dodge Neyla's whip. He jumped to the side and grabbed a lasso. As he dodged the whip yet again, he hooked the cane on the lasso and drew the loop tight around the hook. Neyla drew her whip back again, and Sly activated his slow motion technique. He flicked his cane as the whip flew at him, the cane's motion throwing the attached rope into the air. Neyla's whip landed on the hook of Sly's cane just as he caught the end of the rope. Sly twisted his cane and pulled hard on the rope. Neyla's whip, caught between the cane and the rope, flew out of Neyla's paw before she knew what was happening. But Sly wasn't done. He swept his cane in an arc, throwing the handle of the whip around Neyla and into Sly's hand. Moments later, Neyla was bound with her own whip.

"Now what?" asked Sly sarcastically, smiling at her.

"Yeah, now what?" came a booming voice.

Looking around, Sly saw all of the other members of Neyla's gang in the doorway, holding guns. He gulped. "Oh, great!"


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, it's been a LONG time! Anyway, here's the long overdue chapter 8! Hope everyone enjoys it. R&R please!

Chapter 8 - Old West Brawl

Sly quickly activated his slow motion "thief reflexes" and began to dodge bullets. He knew he had to act fast; he couldn't do it forever. He dove behind a thick wooden crate and whipped out his Binocucom and activated the link. "Bentley, do you hear me? I'm pinned down by Montgomery and his gang; I need some backup fast! And bring plenty of bombs!"

"Sly, are you okay?" Bentley's frantic voice came over the loudspeaker. "We'll be there as fast as possible, hang in there buddy!"

"Okay, just be careful." Sly cut the link just in time to jump out of his hiding place just as Akira launched himself over the top of the crate. Sly smashed him into the ground and kept dodging bullets as the gang circled around, cutting him off from the crate. He had nowhere to hide. It seemed like an eternity. He kept dodging bullets, and the gang kept reloading their guns time and again. Every time one would run out, another would have a fresh load, so Sly had no break in the constant volley of bullets headed his way. Sly waited and waited for his gang to show up. Finally, just as he was starting to lose his concentration on his thief reflexes and time began to speed up again, Montgomery and Jean Bison both ran out of bullets at the same time, before the others could finish reloading. Frantically seizing his opportunity, he leaped forward and expertly swung his cane twice, hooking two of the partially loaded guns. As quick as lightning, he stuck the cane in its sheath, slammed the cylinders into position and pointed the guns at the bad guys.

"Not so fast," Sly said coolly. "Put down all of your guns and stand against the wall. One false move, and I shoot."

The defeated gang looked menacingly at Sly, but began to move toward the wall. Just as they got there, Rajan yanked a small silver object from his pocket. Sly fired twice, and Rajan fell to the floor dead, but not before Rajan managed to press the button on the device. Sly's heart nearly stopped when he saw what the object was. It was a small silver remote with an image of a mechanical bird engraved on it. Sly hit the ground just as the building around him was vaporized and a laser blast seared the air where he had been standing only moments before. Sly jumped up before Clockwerk had a chance to turn around and slammed the remaining gang members in their heads so they couldn't give him even more trouble. As Clockwerk began to dive towards him, Sly looked for somewhere to hide. There was nowhere. Clockwerk had annihilated the building. There was nothing left but bits of ash. Sly jumped to the side just as another blast struck.

Clockwerk landed, sending a shockwave through the ground. "Stop moving so I can kill you!" Clockwerk shrieked, sending laser blasts in all directions. Sly simply jumped and dodged, none of the blasts even coming close. After what seemed like an eternity, Clockwerk stopped. "It looks like I have to use more force!" Sly's eyes widened in horror as a panel opened on the top of Clockwerk's frame, revealing a huge launcher full of missiles that rose up into position. As if to demonstrate its power, the launcher spun to the left, firing a missile into the ground a hundred yards away.

The missile flew so fast, Sly couldn't even see it. But he saw the explosion. The area lit up with a blinding light, sending a wall of dust racing past Sly and nearly knocking him over. Clockwerk looked at Sly calmly, mockingly, and Sly quickly realized what Clockwerk was doing. He wanted Sly to make the first move. Then, he would kill him. Sly thought quickly, then looked coldly at Clockwerk. Gathering all his strength and willpower, he jumped.

Clockwerk responded with a volley of missiles. Sly dodged them in midair, hearing them fly past into the sky behind him. Sly spun and landed on Clockwerk's back. Spinning around, he had barely enough time to avoid the missiles from the launcher, just a few feet in front of him. Sly jumped over the launcher, landing behind it and grabbing on as it tried to aim at him again. The launcher spun and tried to shake Sly off, but he wouldn't budge. Sly held on with one paw and grabbed his cane in the other. There was a flash of gold, then Clockwerk gave a loud shriek as sparks exploded from the launcher. Sly ripped his cane out of the launcher's workings, smoking wires still caught in the hook. "You can't beat me, Sly Cooper!" Clockwerk screamed, trying to shake the persistent raccoon off his back. Sly just held on, ripping at Clockwerk's insides, trying to sever something critical. Sly jabbed his cane into Clockwerk's mechanical neck. Clockwerk gave a violent shudder, throwing Sly of, then collapsed on the ground, barely moving. The huge metal owl screeched and rose unsteadily to his feet, looking at Sly with a look of pure hatred. "I'll be back. You can't hide forever. You may be able to beat me for a short time, but you will never destroy me completely. You will never know when I will be back. And I will keep coming back until you are dead!" The owl took to the air, flying away slowly as Sly watched.


End file.
